


Eternal Instant

by EchoGhost



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Origins, dp side hoes week 2021 (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: Clockwork made those time medallions for a reason.
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Eternal Instant

It was hard to put into words, to describe such a feeling. Hard to talk about something that was just as hard to understand, to fully comprehend.

_ What did time feel like? _

What indeed.

To exist and perceive at a different rate than everything around you. To see minutes last for hours. When seconds took days to pass. When a simple blink could last a century. When the world stopped moving and instead was a 3-D photograph.

How to explain that to someone who hadn’t seen it? Who hadn’t been there?

If that was a separate place to be at all.

And was it really the outside that was affected, or was he the one stepping out of it all? Into this other timeless place.

If it was a place at all.

Was it even possible to show this to anyone? Did he really have to rely on a verbal retelling of something so extraordinary?

He wanted someone to see it. To feel it. To be in that place just outside.

It took so long to create the object, the medallion. Or maybe it didn’t?

It was hard to tell when no one else seemed to notice his absence while he was working. While he was so absorbed in his work that everything else faded away. That he was out of reach. That time stop reaching him.

That didn’t matter now.

He could finally bring someone with him.


End file.
